I Won't Allow This
by Chiefzackery
Summary: Leslie and Jess grow up like normal, but what if someone from another universe comes in and lives out the events of the book/movie with them? Will Leslie still meet her end? Or will the Original Character make a decision that changes his life forever? LDD
1. Chapter 1: Jesse and Leslie

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction that I'm posting! Any advice on how I can improve my writing, or any grammar errors is greatly appreciated! This story is a LDD story where another character I wrote in another original story comes in and prevents Leslie's death. I've never been a big fan of Jess having an epiphany and inviting Leslie to come with on the trip with Ms. Edmonds. He or She would've ended up getting hurt anyway, due to the rope not going away. I'm hoping to introduce the original character around chapter 3 or 4, but he will not be staying around very long. This fanfiction is my interpretation on what would of happened to the relationship of Leslie and Jess if Leslie had not died. I plan on using a time skip at some point, due to the young age of both the characters. The original character is from another universe looking for his friends, that have been scattered around other universes (movies or games) he has seen. This is how he knows what will happen to Leslie, he will have to make a decision on whether or not to save her. **

I Won't Allow This

Chapter 1: "Jesse Aarons and Leslie Burke"

Jesse Aarons is a 11-year-old boy, who lives in Lark Creek, Virginia. At the beginning of the school year, the kids hold a race for each grade, to prove who is the fastest in their class. The morning has finally come, Jesse would finally beat all the other kids, or so he thought.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window, "still dark," I said to myself. Instead of going back to sleep, I got out of bed to go running. Today is the first day of school, the day I finally get the opportunity to blow the breaks off Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher, the two kids who have been picking on me since the second grade.

After putting on my clothes, I look down at my shoes, "I wish I didn't have to wear these old smelly things," I complained to myself. My parents could barely pay our bills, so I refrained from asking for another pair of shoes.

Before I ran, I went down to the greenhouse and barn as usual to handle my chores. When the chores were completed, I went for a run around our property before returning home for breakfast.

I took a seat at the handmade wooden table, ready to take part in the pancakes my mother had prepared for breakfast this morning. The day started out well, until my sister Brenda started complaining as usual.

"Mom! He stinks, he knows he's supposed to take a shower before he sits at the table," Complained my sister Brenda.

I've given up arguing with my family, I just got up and started towards the bathroom. My older two sisters are stupid and keep their eyes glued to the TV in the living room, and my parents always side with my little sister Maybelle whenever she tattles on me. As for me and my dad, if he's not asking me to do some sort of chore, he is getting on me for drawing, instead of a more manly hobby. "Oh well," I thought to myself as I stepped into the shower. My family, bullies, or teachers were not going to ruin this day I've been training for all summer.

After I finished dressing upstairs, I went to the doorway to get my shoes, "Oh very funny, which one of you hid my shoes," I asked my family in the dining room.

"Jess you can barely call those old things shoes, I threw them out! There are a perfectly good pair of your sisters' shoes where your old shoes were," Mrs. Aarons instructed her son.

"This should be good!" I thought to myself sarcastically. I picked the white-pink striped shoes and turned to my mom with a clear look of disgust," These are girls' shoes!" I yelled at my mother.

My dad walked in the room, wondering what was going on, "There is a big race today and my shoes got thrown away," I explained to my father.

"Honey, we need to get Jess some new shoes," My father told my mother.

My mother took my dad into another room, I could hear her saying they were $40 short of paying the bills. "We just can't afford it." I heard my mom tell my dad.

"They all fit the same." My dad told me clearly feeling bad.

I grabbed the shoes and a sharpie out of the drawer and started shading the pink stripes black. "This should make them look less girlish" I said hopeful. I'm not going to let a pair of shoes ruin the day I've prepared three months for. The bus pulled up honking, so I got up and ran before it could leave me.

"This is going to be a good day," I thought to myself.

A moving truck pulled up in front of the Burke residence in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Famous authors Judy and Bill Burke have grown concerned, due to their daughter Leslie Burke being bullied at her school. The couple decided to pack up and move to the rural town of Lark Creek, Virginia. They held hope the kids in the south would be more accepting of Leslies' outgoing, tomboyish style.

"Leslie, are you ready to go?" My mother asked me.

"I guess Judy, "I replied to my mom sounding unsure. "Are you sure that moving to Lark Creek is going to help me have a better chance at making friends?"

"Honey, people in southern areas are more known for being open minded like you, as compared to a big city like Philadelphia." She replied addressing my concern.

I got into the U-Haul truck with my father, that was in route to our new home purchased in Lark Creek, Virginia. I've always been a very open-minded person, we didn't have TV like the other kids in school. I was bullied and called horrible things, because our family chooses to not spend our whole lives in front of a screen. My parents are world renowned authors, I don't get to spend much time with them because they're busy writing. After my parents had enough of me, they chose to pack up and move more towards the south, hoping I would fit in better down there. I'm just going to go along with it and hope for the best.

After being on the road for 11 hours, we finally arrived at our family's new home. This is a big change for our family, the old home was in downtown Philadelphia, now we live just off a driveway in farmland. The change of scenery gives me a sense of hope, maybe people will accept me around here.  
"Leslie, welcome to our new home!" My dad announced enthusiastically. "I know the place needs some work, so when me and Judy finish our new book, we will all fix it up together!" He promised me.

"Sounds good Bill! Which room is mine upstairs," I asked my father.

"First room to the right, we gave you the one that needed the least work." My father replied. "By the way Leslie, I already have you enrolled in Lark Creek Elementary, your first day is tomorrow. You should go upstairs and relax!" Bill advised me.

I thanked him and headed upstairs to my new room. The moving people we hired had already brought most of my stuff up to my room. I looked at my clock, it read 8 pm. I decided to go ahead and get some rest before my first day of school tomorrow. I've never really believed in god, but I found myself praying I meet a friend tomorrow as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Chapter 2 "The First Day"

I get on the bus and just as last year, Janice is terrorizing young students. As I sat down in my seat, she threw her peanut butter sandwich at me.

"Consider it a free lunch program farmer boy!" She yelled while the whole bus laughed at me.

Nobody was going to ruin today for me, once I win the race, I will earn the respect of my grade. After getting off the bus, schedules were handed out to the students. "Great, I got Mad Mouth Meyers for my homeroom this year," I complained out loud. Mrs. Meyers is a teacher who gives crazy amounts of homework, spouts at her students for the tiniest things, and is not afraid to give a pop quiz. My sisters had her in the past, they both almost flunked her class. My head rose quickly when I heard the first bell, it is time to go to class.

"Ok class! No shenanigans," Mrs. Meyers started saying before I tuned into my drawing.

The whole class was causing all sorts of ruckus until the principal walked in the door. I looked up from my drawing to see what was up.

The principle addressed the class, "Class, today we have a new student. Please welcome Leslie Burke to Lark Creek,"  
"Hello Leslie! Take a seat next to my desk, until we can find a place to squeeze you in," Instructed Mrs. Meyers.

She has blonde hair, wears a cute colorful outfit, that is finished with converse sneakers. The poor girl dropped her backpack in front of the whole class, all her books spilled on the floor, the whole class began to laugh. While the rest of the class was laughing , I couldn't help but admire her. There is only one other person that has made me feel this way, my music teacher Ms. Edmonds. No, this is the first time I've seen her, I don't like her that way. Shaking the thought out of my head, I go back to my drawing.

Class went on for what seemed like years, I didn't listen to a word said, because of my excitement of proving myself in the race. My mind kept going to that new girl Leslie, something about her excited me, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. Finally, the recess bell had rung, it was time to race.

I ran out to the playground and waited for the 1st-4th grades to finish racing. My heart was racing, I cannot be humiliated by Scott Hoager again, as I was the last two years. I had spent all summer preparing for this moment, I am not going to lose. When the 5th graders were called up, all the usual kids that raced the past 5 grades are here. At the end, that new girl Leslie Burke had lined up to race, I didn't bother to say anything. It's not like I'm going to lose to a girl or something.

"Hey new girl! This race is for guys," Hoager complained.

"What's the matter Hoager? Scared you're going to get beat by a girl," I sarcastically asked him.

From there the race began. I had learned from running all summer to not start at your full speed, so I was behind all the other kids. I caught up to Hoager, he gassed out as I began to take a large lead in the race. It was going to happen, I was going to win the race I prepared all Summer for. I looked to my right and saw the new girl running past me with a smile on her face, like she wasn't even trying. I tried to speed up to catch her, but it was no use… I just got beat by a girl. I lied on the ground with my hands in my face in shock. The girl walked up to me attempting to be friendly

"Jess, right?" the new girl asked me as she offered her hand.

I got up myself and walked away without saying another word. It probably was not the right thing to do, but I was still in shock from losing. I guess I at least didn't get beat by Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher again.

I took my hand back in disappointment, Jess seems like a pretty cool kid. He stuck up for me when I was trying to race, while the other kids were trying to get me to leave. When I dropped my books earlier, he was the only one in class that didn't laugh at me. Hopefully he was only being like that because he was disappointed in losing the race. Even if it's a boy, I just want to have at least one friend.

I got on the bus and saw Jess sitting alone, I didn't want to be too forward, so I sat in the open seat in front of him. "He is really cute" I thought to myself. Wait! I didn't just think that. I looked over the seat to see what he was doing, he was drawing in his sketchbook. I tried to look at what he was drawing, but he shut his sketchbook before I could see. I pulled a pack of gum out of my pocket and offered it to him as a symbol of friendship. He accepted and smiled back at me. I sat back down in my seat, hoping I successfully just made a friend. I haven't had one since Kindergarten, so I don't know how it feels to make one.

It was Jess's stop, I looked out the window and saw that was also my driveway. This must mean me and Jess are neighbors. When I realized it also my stop, I asked the bus driver to open the door before he drove off again. Jess looked confused when I got off at his stop.

"Are you following me," Jess asked me confused.

Playing it cool, I responded "No, we just moved in to that house over there."

His little sister Maybelle was disappointed about me not having little sisters but was excited when I told her about my barbies.

I had just begun walking down my driveway, Bill walked by and invited me to go to the store with him. I happily agreed, I don't get to go out with him very much with how busy he is.

"See you around," I asked Jess

"Sure," Jess replied to me

I climbed in the truck with my dad as we rode to the hardware store.

"How was your first day of school honey, meet any friends?" My father asked me

"I don't know Bill, there is that kid next door Jess, I think he might be my friend. I don't know for sure," I replied unsure.

"Well Leslie, friendships don't always start in one day, just give it time and keep being who you are," my dad said trying to encourage me. "I thought you and Jess looked cute walking together!" my dad said chuckling

I hit him on the arm and said "Dad! I don't even know if we're friends yet, and you're already making relationship jokes," I replied blushing. From there, we both just laughed and sung together on our way to and from the hardware store.

I laid in my bed that night thinking about my first day of school. I just couldn't get that kid Jess off my mind, even though he didn't really talk to me much, he was already nicer to me then any kid in Philadelphia was. He was the first person that didn't look at me with a negative look, when I tried to make friends with him. Hopefully tomorrow, he will become my true first friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Where Am I?

Chapter 3: "Where Am I?"

I woke up excited, I couldn't wait to go back to school and see that Jess kid again. I can't help but think that I'm just getting my hopes up for something that will never happen. I put on my usual colorful outfit, with my arm warmers and converse. After dressing I go downstairs and pass my mom and dad in their office writing their book. Part of the reason I didn't mind moving so much, was that I knew I'd get to spend time with my parents while we moved. They're always so busy with writing, they almost have no time for me. As usual, I went down to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal, mom never cooks when she's working on a book. After finishing, I made my way to the bus stop for my second day of school.

Maybelle is just standing at the stop by herself without Jess, I thought about asking her where he was at, but I did not want to sound intrusive. As I boarded the bus, Jess was running to get on before he got left behind. I hoped he would sit next to me on the bus, but he sat in the empty seat on the other side of me. Maybe I was wrong, he may have just been trying to be nice to the new girl.

After getting off the bus, I headed to our 1st period class with Mrs. Meyers. While walking to class, I saw two guys trample Jess, I picked up his sketchbook and started looking through it. "These drawings are incredible," I said to myself in disbelief. "You're really good, like better then any other kid I've seen at drawing," I told him as I handed his sketchbook back to him. Mrs. Meyers was collecting yesterday's assignments as I walked into class, so I handed her my essay I had written the night before.

"Leslie come here right now," Instructed Mrs. Meyers.

"Oh great, what have I done now, "I mumbled under my breath.

"This is incredible! If you could read this to the class, I would greatly appreciate it," asked Mrs. Meyers

I reluctantly replied, "I can Mrs. Meyers." She nodded and thanked me as I returned to my seat.

I've never gone scuba diving before, but I chose to do my assignment on my experience with it. My imagination has always helped me through the hard time of not having friends. I imagine things a lot of times, because my parents are busy and I have no friends, so my imagination comforts me. When class began, Mrs. Meyers called me to the front of the class to read my essay. I heard people grumbling that the new girl had done better than them, but I didn't let it bother me. I finished reading my essay to the class who were speechless as I sat back down.

Mrs. Meyers gave us an assignment involving watching a program on TV then write an essay about it. One problem, I don't have a TV. Without thinking, I raised my hand and asked, "What if you can't watch this program?"

"I'm sure if you inform your parents it's for a school assignment, they won't argue," replied Mrs. Meyers.

"Well, what if you don't have a TV," I asked as the whole class proceeded to laugh at me. Mrs. Meyers attempted to silence them, but they were not having it. Finally, the bell rung, it was time to leave class.

Word spread around the whole school that I was the kid that didn't watch TV. The whole school was calling me names like caveman and asking me why my parents were complete retards. I was just so done with everything, I can't believe I let myself get excited about making a friend here. After school ended, I went to the back of the bus not caring about what happened to me at this point. Janice Avery, the school bully started walking back. "I really don't care about bullies, she can beat me up for all I care," I moaned to myself. Something tugged at my arm, as I saw Jess pulling me out of harms way into his seat. I did my best to give him a thank you smile as the bus left towards home. "He saved me," I thought, does this mean he is my friend? Me and Jess were both silent until our stop came, I got out and went to the back of the bus and waved at Janice, she responded with a smug monster-like look.

"You know you're just asking for it right," Jess asked me as we started walking off.

"It looks like she's just going to give it anyway, might as well have some fun," I explained to him.

"You have a weird idea of fun," he observed out loud.

"Well what's your idea of fun," I asked him out of curiosity.

"I Don't know," he replied

"You wanna do something," I asked hopefully. His sister Maybelle jumped up and down begging to go do something, but Jess told her she couldn't do what we were doing. I can't believe it, I have a person who wants to hang out with me.

Maybelle started pouted and walking away, "Maybelle, I don't play with my barbies very much anymore, you can have them if you like," I offered. She gleefully accepted and ran home. "You're lucky to have a sister Jess," I said out of envy.

"Yea, I have four and would trade any of them for a good dog," Jess replied

"I would love to have a dog," I wished out loud. "Race you to the edge of the forest? On your mark set go," I announced as we ran to the edge of the forest.

There was a loud boom as I landed in the middle of a forest. Looking around the environment I thought to myself, "so far I've been sent to abnormal places, now it seems like I'm in my regular world," After pulling myself out of the crater I made by crashing out of the sky into it, I began looking around to find where I was. There was a truck that looked like it had been scrapped for 20-40 years with something like bells on the rearview mirror. "Why does this seem so familiar," I wondered to myself. So far, I have been sent to places I have seen in books and movies, so unless I was sent home, I've seen this place before. I looked at the trucks license plate "Virginia," I said to myself out loud. I saw a treehouse on my right as I was walking to the forest, it is so familiar but I can't put my finger on it. The name of this place is on the tip of my tongue. "I have definitely seen this place before," I said assuring myself.

I climbed up the ladder into the treehouse to try to investigate more clues as to where I was at, the name Leslie kept going through my head for some reason. Sitting on the bench in the treehouse, I tried to recall where I heard that familiar name. "tera-something," I said trying to remember the place. "What was that? I heard something," I said to myself wondering who was out here. I called my weapon and got out of the tree house getting ready for a battle, "so far something has attacked me everywhere else, I can't let my guard down here," I said as I readied for the worst. In the distance there were two kids running towards that old truck. "Wait! I know exactly who those two kids are, I could never forget it," I said remembering 12 years ago when I read and saw the heart-breaking movie and book with Jess and Leslie, _Bridge to Terabithia_.

"I'm here before Leslies death," a tear went down my eye as I remembered the pain Jess will go through. I was told not to mess with anything that I know is going to happen though, must stay on my task. So far, I've found everyone but Mike, all my friends were found around the people I remembered, so I should probably go to school around those two. If I purchase a home as an adult, I can revert into a kid again and send myself to school. I changed into my kid form and waited for Jess and Leslie to walk over to the treehouse, as they did in their original timeline.

"Leslie, there's another kid over there, this is what I was trying to tell you, the land doesn't belong to us Jess said concerningly to Leslie.

"This land doesn't belong to us either guys, I'm just exploring the area of my new home. I'm Jack by the way," I said trying to reassure the two.

Jess still looked weary, but Leslie held out her hand "I'm Leslie, and this is my friend Jess. It's very nice to meet you Jack," She held out her hand while she introduced herself cheerfully.

Shaking Leslie's hand felt like I was touching death, I knew what was going to happen to this poor girl. I couldn't help but feel helpless, as I was not allowed to tell them or do anything about it. "Are you two going to Lark Creek Elementary? My dad is enrolling me there today," I said trying to make small talk.

"Yes! We both do," Leslie replied enthusiastically.

"It's getting later in the day guys, I'm going to head home before my dad gets concerned," I said as I began to walk away.

"Ok! See you at school Jack," Leslie yelled at me as I departed.

I left the forest and found a house nearby for rent, I handed the landlord rent for 1 year and moved in. "Lord only knows how long it will take me to find Mike," I figured it would be best to just go ahead and sign a one-year lease, instead of buying a home. Using my knowledge of hacking, I designed my younger self a social security card and birth certificate, in a world we didn't exist in. After paying a furniture store to furnish my house, I went to Lark Creek Elementary and signed "Jack Jr," up for school. "Back to school tomorrow, this will be interesting," Chuckling at the remark.

"Leslie, why were you so trusting of some kid in the middle of the forest? He could have been some axe murderer for all we know," I said lecturing Leslie.

"I don't know. Guy seemed pretty trustworthy," She explains. "See you at school tomorrow," She asked me.

"Yea, I'll see you on the bus," I assured Leslie. We both went to our respective homes, I still had my chores I neglected to do before going with Leslie. After completing them, I went up to my room and started drawing in my sketchbook. Before I knew it, I had drawn Leslie in the outfit she was wearing that day. Why am I so infatuated with this girl? I closed my sketchpad and pulled myself under the covers and went to sleep.

I ran back to my home with the biggest grin on my face, my dad saw me and asked about Jess. "Bill, it was amazing! Me and Jess spent the whole afternoon together," I told my dad who had the biggest grin on his face as well.

"I'm so glad to hear that honey, one of these days you'll need to bring him over here to meet us," He said encouragingly.

After talking with my dad for a bit, I went up to my room and completed my assignment. Instead of the TV program the rest of the class was supposed to write about, I just wrote about another historical figure from one of my books. After climbing in my bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Jess. I had met two boys today, the other being that interesting Jack kid. Something felt off about him, he looked like he was about to cry when he met me, when the first chance came, he bailed. I'm not going to worry about the new kid though, I'm just excited to see the future of what's going to come of this friend I finally have.


	4. Chapter 4: Back To School

Chapter 4:" Back to School"

I woke up sweaty, I had a horrible dream the night before. Even though it is 3 AM in the morning, sleeping is out of the question. That girl Leslie's death kept replaying in my head the entire night. With all the wars I've seen in, I don't know why the fact she is going to die bothers me so much. Shaking it off, I dragged myself to the shower and decided to get an early start.

Because I am going to school again as a 12-year-old, driving a car is out of the question. The bus stopped in front of my house, "I thought I put this part of my life behind me 5 years ago," I grumbled to myself. Some big girl in the back of the bus tried to mess with me, so I sent her flying as she cowered to her friends. "Not trying to blend in that much," I said to myself amused. When the bus driver came to confront me for pushing her, I handed him a stack of money. I knew a low-income bus driver was not going to decline my bribe, so we both went along with our day. Jess and Leslie got on the bus from their stop, I motioned at them to come sit in the open seat with me.

"Hey Jack. You met Janice yet," Jess asked expecting me to complain.

"Yep, she isn't trying to mess with me much anymore," I pointed to her cowering.

"Never seen anyone able to push Janice around, especially a 5th grader," Jess said with a shocked look.

"Oh well, at least she probably won't mess with us anymore," Leslie cheered to us.

The bus arrived at school, I followed Jess and Leslie to my new home room class. The bright side to being back in elementary school, I'm finally going to be at the top of my class! Even though I am in a 12-year old's body, my brain is still at a college level. Mrs. Meyers introduced me to the class, I was just your average kid wearing a Clemson University football shirt and shorts, so the class just waved and moved on. I am currently going to Clemson taking online classes, so I spent the class writing an essay for my English class. Leslie took a glance at my paper and looked at me shocked.

"That is incredible! Where did you learn to write that well at such a young age," She asked me under her breath.

"Don't know, my dad was always a decent writer," I lied to her. The teacher kept calling on me thinking I wasn't listening, but I answered her math problems without any problems each time. Class finally ended, it didn't bother me due to me being able to catch up my college work. Clemson understands the circumstances I have dealing with a lot of the problems in our universe, so they've been working with me to get my bachelor's degree. Money isn't an issue, but graduating college is always something I knew I needed to do.

At recess me, Jess, and Leslie just sat and talked about how all our days were. My childhood has been far from normal, so having a normal day in school was a feeling I didn't mind experiencing. Scott Hoager would come by and make noises at Jess and Leslie making fun of them. I screwed with too much scaring Janice, I just needed to leave this part be. As much I was bonding with the two, I needed to be careful to not make drastic changes as I was warned. The thought kept crossing my head on little things I could do to keep Leslie from dying, my mindset has always been saving lives if possible. Coming to terms with the fact I'm going to let someone die is a tough pill to swallow.

**Leslie POV**

After recess ended, Jack had to go to a different elective then me and Jess. This is the best day of my life, I had made not one but two friends! Although, something about him seemed different from any other kid I have seen. The paper he was writing in class was being written at a college level! Something no 5th grader should be able to attain, noting it isn't book writing quality as my parents.

I noticed something with how I feel about my two new friends. Jack is a cool guy, but Jess gives me a feeling in my stomach I can't describe, like I'm flying. Here I go again I thought to myself, we are friends, nothing more then that. I moved my mindset about me and Jess's imaginary kingdom we came up with yesterday. I hadn't told him yet, but I came up with a name for it, "Terabithia." "That has a nice ring to it," I thought to myself. Me and Jess met Jack in Terabithia, so I'm thinking about inviting him with us today, if Jess didn't mind that is. Terabithia is our kingdom, so I don't want to invite someone in he doesn't want there.

"Jess, I think we should invite the new kid Jack with us to Terabithia," sharing my idea with him.

"Tera-what," Jess said confused.

"That's the name of our kingdom, you like it," I asked his opinion.

"Sounds good to me. Jack seems like a cool guy, I don't have a problem inviting him. Although me and you will always be the king and queen," He said replying to my question.

I blushed when I looked away, me and Jess were the King and Queen of the kingdom…does that mean? Snap out of it Leslie, that's not what he means when he says that.

After our final class, Jess, Jack, and I squeezed into an open seat together on the bus. "Jack, you want to come hangout in the forest with us," I offered Jack.

"Sure! I'll get off at y'alls stop, then we can go," Jack replied to me.

I feel like Jack is friendly with me, but for some reason he looks at me with a look of worry. I want to ask him about it, but it might just be how he looks at some people, plus I didn't want to creep him out. He doesn't look at Jess likes that when he talks to him, could just be that it's easier to talk to him because he is a boy. Our stop came as usual, we all got off the bus and started running towards Terabithia.

**Jack POV**

Keeping up with Jess and Leslie was not an easy task, I was never the fastest kid when I was 12. "Those two look like they're made for each other," I thought as I saw them racing. This brought a thought to my head, there Is one way I could possibly alter her fate, without it technically me being the reason. I can communicate with people, If I can either convince Jess that he felt more for Leslie then just friendship, it could indirectly make him invite her to go with him and Ms. Edmonds on the museum trip. Either way, I don't know if that would even change anything. It could potentially just get Jess killed, the rope is going to break whether she goes with him or not. "Gotta focus on the reason I'm here," I say refocusing myself.

We spent the whole day in Terabithia pretending that we were fighting, "Scrogars," a mix of Scott Hoager and squirrels. The feeling of being normal and not worrying about somebody threating the world or killing me was interesting. Ever since I was 8, I've been the guy people look for to save them. I didn't ask for any of this, but just accepted my destiny and did my job. Now anyone that was close to me was scattered all over the place for me to save once again. I bid Leslie and Jess farewell and ran home after they were out of view. When I went to bed, I didn't bother to turn back into my older self again. I figured I might as well get used to living in my younger body again. I decided to stay up in this universe until the day of Leslies death 4 months from today. If Mike doesn't turn up by then, I probably won't find him here.


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

Chapter 5

**Hello to those reading! Jack's time in this fanfiction is not very long, he's around the entire time up until the point of Leslie's death. I'm going by the books story in this chapter where Jess resents Leslie's father for keeping her at the home working so much. This is mostly where Jess develops more of a bond with Jack. This chapter is also rated T for discussion of growing pains of being a pre-teen, if that bothers you, you can skip to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 "Jealousy"

Today, I was feeling a new feeling in my heart, Jealousy. Me and Jack have not seen Leslie outside the bus for 3 weeks! Ever since Mr. Buke had finished his book, he has been taking Leslie back home to have them help work on their house. I understand it is normal for a family to work together on their home but bonding with family is something I don't understand. Jack is similar, he says he almost never sees any of his family. At least I'm not alone, I guess. Jack is a good friend, but for some reason, Leslie gives me something that he doesn't. I think I might bring it up to Jack later today… or not. I don't know what I'm feeling honestly.

As usual, Leslie is at the bus stop waiting. "How are you doing Leslie, aint seen ya very much lately," I said greeting her.

"Starting to get tired, Bill is working me to the bone working on the house. It's been awesome being around my parents though, don't get to see em much while they're writing," Leslie shared her experience.

"By the way, why do you call your dad by his first name? I would get spanked 7 ways to Sunday if I ever did that," I curiously asked.

"Dad and mom for some reason have just never liked being called that, I can't tell you why, maybe it just makes them feel like old people," Leslie answered.

The bus arrived, me and Leslie sat together as we had the past few weeks. Jack's absent today looks like, hope Leslie's family gets done with their house soon. It has been 3 weeks since we've been to Terabithia, me and Jack didn't go without Leslie, just doesn't feel right without the queen. After the bus arrived, Leslie and I went to class. We got our essays back, I got a 70% and she got a 96%. I really need to get her to tutor me sometime, she's brilliant and pret- why am I thinking this again? After school, Leslie went on to her parent's house, but Jack was waiting at the bus stop for us.

"How come you weren't at school today," I inquired to Jack.

"We had some family business to take care of, thankfully I'm free for the rest of the day," Jack said explaining his absence.

"On your way to slavery again Leslie," Jack jokingly asked as he saw Leslie walking to her house.

"Maybe y'all should go work on your parents houses instead of getting on me about mine," Leslie said annoyed.

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but something seemed off about Leslie this week especially. Jack kept laughing about it, it's like he knew what was wrong with her or something.

"Leslie! We pay for people to do that for us," He yelled at her as she walked in the door. "Jess don't worry about it, girls are just like that sometimes," Jack said as he kept laughing. "You want to come hang at my house and play video games for a bit," Jack proposed.

"Sure, let me let my parents know were going to your place," I said as I walked into my house. "Mom, I got my chores done, can I go hang out at Jack's place," I asked respectfully. She agreed, we began the 5-minute walk to his place. He called papa johns and ordered us both pizzas, the driver looked like he had won the lottery when Jack put a 50 in his hand and told him to keep the change. Jack had gotten a Playstation 2 and a game called Kingdom Hearts. We played till 5 o clock until we decided to just start chatting.

**Jack POV**

"Jack, I wanted to ask you something," Jess said as I turned my head towards him.

"Is it about Leslie? You're worried about her aren't you," I said knowing most likely the question he was going to ask.

"She's been acting different this past week, I can't tell why, she's been mean," Jess said with a concerned look. "I also miss her, I'm mad at her dad for keeping her away from us for 3 weeks,"

Oh my god, I'm not going to have to be the one to explain to him what's going on with Leslie, am I? His parents haven't ever treated him that well, I guess I'll have some of "The talk" with him. I could just see Mike laughing at me right now, having a talk with someone who isn't even my kid.

"Well Jess, I understand you aren't that trusting of your family, so I guess I'll tell you about this. Leslie is going through something right now, she is becoming a woman. All girls go through this at some point, they have a time of the month where they are uncomfortable. Girls can be a little mean when they first start having it," I explained uncomfortably. "She must be having it for the first time, so that's probably why she's been uncomfortable around us lately," I finished explaining. "Please don't go telling your parents I told you about this stuff," I pleaded to him. Last thing I need is Jess's father trying to beat me up.

"Yeah, I know not to tell them when I hear about that stuff. I appreciate you explaining that to me, I was worried Leslie hated me for a bit," Jess said explaining his concern. "There's one other thing…never mind," he said looking defeated.

"Jess, even if you say something humiliating, I'm not going to tell anyone. You're safe to share your feelings with me," I encouraged him to share.

"Well firstly, in case you couldn't already tell, I've always had a big crush on my music teacher Ms. Edmonds. I know were never going to be together, I've just always been infatuated with her. Leslie came along, she's making me feel like no other person has before. No offense, but I feel lonely when Leslie isn't around, I like you Jack, but something about her makes me feel complete," Jess said finishing his explanation.

"Ms. Edmonds is obviously a relationship that's never going to happen, hate to burst your bubble there haha. Leslie on the other hand is a great girl, I can imagine you two being together someday," I said instantly regretting what I said. I shouldn't be getting his hopes up like this, I can't save her, so why am I torturing this poor kid? "Y'all are obviously pretty young, but just keep spending time with her and see what your heart tells you," I said instructing Jess. Sigh why am I going to say this "Jess, eventually you're going to have to make a choice about what's most important to you, whether it's Ms. Edmonds or Leslie. Just think, every decision you make in life can have consequences," I said finishing my lecture.

"Thanks Jack, you just helped me a bunch. I'm glad I have a smart friend for once," Jess said gratefully.

"You're fine Jess, that's what friends are for. You should probably get home, your mothers going to be fuming if you don't make it home before your curfew," I said in farewell.

"You're right Jack, see you at school tomorrow," Jess said while walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

Chapter 6 "Decisions"

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading my first fanfiction, Jack is my first character I made up myself, so sorry if it's cringy. Chapter 6 here is going to show the alternate fate of Leslie, instead of her dying as in the film and book. I have worked many hours on this fanfic, and hope y'all enjoy. I wanted a fanfic where Leslie was saved not just by Jess having a random epiphany, so here's the chapter I've been working towards! Enjoy!**

Today was a typical normal day, me and Leslie were chatting on the bus about the test we had studied for today (I already knew all the answers), but Jess looked like something had beat him up.

"Jess, what's wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost," Leslie said concerningly.

"I lost my dad's keys to the greenhouse, if I can't find them it'll cost him $800," Jess said sulking in the seat.

Flashbacks began going through my head, this was the last day Leslie and Jess spent together before Leslie's death. The decision to let Leslie die as usual seemed easier five months ago, now I've bonded with these kids and coping with this is so much harder. How can I call myself a protector of anything, then let a little girl die that I could save? Some guardian I am. Jess is almost like the childhood guy friend that I never had, every time I made any friends I had to relocate, or they got killed from being around me as usual. This is the first time I had any chance to bond with anyone, and I'm going to watch my friends potential love interest die. I had a bad thought going through my head, I want to save her, so I can be erased. I don't want to have a whole world on my back anymore. I can't bond with anyone without them being killed and me being tortured as usual. Oh well, I got to move on like usual. The world sucks, that's what I think.

"Jack, what's wrong with you," Leslie said snapping me out of my daydream.

"Nothing, just a headache. I'll be fine, don't worry about me," I said smiling at her.

Leslie had confessed to Jess as I remembered that Maybelle took the keys to help her make bells for Terabithia. The day before her and Jess went to church, I was invited but I chose not to go. After some of the things I've seen, the afterlife is the last thing I want to think of right now. When we got off the bus, we went to Mrs. Meyers class and were handed out tests. Me and Leslie were done in 15 minutes while Jess was clearly struggling. "Must've been drawing instead of studying," I laughed to myself. Funny, I didn't laugh that much until I came here.

I knew I was leaving tomorrow no matter what I did, if I saved Leslie, I would be a fugitive of time and couldn't stay here, If I didn't, I'd stay a couple days with Jess and try to help him get through the tragedy. Jess and I had been talking a lot about his feelings with Leslie and Mrs. Edmonds, no wonder he never outwardly showed love to Leslie, he never had someone to talk about his feelings to. I am starting to get suspicious of his parents and how they are to their kids, but I've been trying to not meddle too much in the world's affairs. I'm going to have one final talk with Jess tonight about his feelings for Leslie, that's the only way I can change anything without getting myself into trouble.

When we got on the bus, I was thinking about how to break to Leslie and Jess the news I was leaving. I felt terrible for Jess, he could possibly lose the 2 friends he knew and loved in the span of 2 days. "I know that feeling all too well," I thought to myself.

"Guys, I have some bad news… me and my dad are relocating again Saturday morning," I said breaking the bad news. "I hope y'all are not mad at me for not telling you until today, but I wanted our last days together to not be shrouded by me leaving," I explained apologetically.

"Jack, I hate it, but I understand, today will be our last trip to Terabithia. Let's make it count," Jess said bummed out.

"Agreed," Leslie said in her own cheerful voice.

"Sorry guys, I actually got to go home and finish packing. If I can come by and see you one last time tomorrow I will," I told them sadly. We got off the bus and pulled each other in for a group hug.

I wiped a tear from my eye "Guys, let me go before I start crying," I said while I started walking off.

Leslie and Jess waved goodbye at me as I started walking back to my home that would soon be vacant. I'll let Jess's family have all the furniture in it, they could use it, I don't have time to sell it all to recoup my money. While laying on my bed, I decided. I was going to go to where Leslie dies as my adult self and see what happens. I will make my final decision on what to do there. Maybe Mike will turn up at the spot the tragedy occurred. Crazier things have happened. I hope he's ok, I have admittedly gotten sidetracked from what I was here to do. There's one more thing I must do before tomorrow though, I'm going to sneak over to Jess's house while he's doing his chores.

**Jess POV**

"Leslie, we got to go get my father's keys. I'm just as sad, but I'll be a dead man if I don't find them," I explained to Leslie.

Leslie wiped tears from her eyes she held to not make Jack feel bad "I understand, let's go," Leslie said enthusiastically.

We went into the forest and raced the dark master to my dad's keys, felt funny being just me and Leslie. Jack is my best friend, but that's because I'm starting to feel like I like Leslie in a way more than friend. Yea, I may be 12 years old, but loving someone is different from being their friend. Every day she looks at me, I'm curious to whether she might feel the same. We got to my dad's keys, I imagined I was caught by a giant troll that resembled Janice Aviary. Leslie talked to and befriended her the other day when Janice shared her abuse with her. Jack felt bad about what he did to Janice when he heard what was going on, but he's the type that gets on with his life, I think.

After finding the keys, we walked back to the rope. The water was VERY high, I wasn't even sure if we should swing on the rope, but I just chose to go anyway. It was raining heavy and me and Leslie were getting poured on, we both said bye to each other and went towards our respective homes. I looked back at her and felt my heart drop as she waved at me with the cutest smile on her face. I realized something I denied ever since I had seen her for the first time, I am in love with Leslie Burke. There I said it, I refuse to no longer deny it to myself.

I returned home and dropped the keys to the store on my father's desk. He just looked at me and returned to his bookwork as usual. After going upstairs and cleaning up, I drew as I waited for the rain to cool down before I went and did my chores. The picture I drew was of the girl I was in love with, Leslie Burke. She was smiling and wearing a blue coat and a white shirt in the picture I drew of her. My heart fluttered after the admission I made to myself just less than a couple hours ago, I could not stop thinking about her. I just hope this isn't a lie like my crush on Ms. Edmonds I thought to myself.

**Jack's Point of View**

I got in "my fathers" car and drove towards Jess's house. When I got there, I parked the car a little bit away, so he wouldn't see me. While Jess was milking the family cow, I poked him which frightened him.

"Jack! What are you doing here? I thought you were gone for good," Jess said as he tightly embraced me.

"I came back to talk to you about something one more time, it wasn't appropriate to talk about with Leslie around," I replied. Jess finally let me go when he realized he was choking me. Funny how a person who had no friends just 6 months ago has come to care so much about the 2 he has.

"Let me finish my chores, my parents will kill me if they're not done by 6:45," Jess requested to me.

I went and sat on the seat in the barn while Jess was finishing his chores around. Pulling out my notebook out of my backpack, I began to do my classwork from college. Guess since I'm not going crazy and saving Leslie tomorrow, I should probably get my essay finished.

"Your next school already sent your work Jack," Jess asked while laughing.

Ok here comes the earful, "I always like you write, you know that Jess," I said explaining away my college work. "That's not what I'm here to talk about though. Have you decided how you feel on the Leslie and Mrs. Edmonds situation? I didn't feel right just leaving you without talking about your final thoughts." I said questioning Jess's feelings.

"Jack, I decided earlier today before Leslie left. Me and you are best friends, because I think of Leslie as something more than a friend," Jess said blushing as pink as a pig.

I have changed so much of this kids' life, he was still falling over the cliff over Mrs. Edmonds at this point in history. Nothing wrong with making friends and changing their feelings according to the rules of time. You can't modify life changing events when you know the future, but this might just indirectly change Leslie's fate. I doubt it with my luck though.

"Are you willing to give your life for Leslie Jess? If you aren't, that love is nothing more than butterflies," I said to him with a serious look.

"I would give everything for her, that's how serious I am Jack," Jess said looking at me more serious than I've ever seen him.

I thought about nudging him to not go with Ms. Edmonds tomorrow, but didn't want to take any risks. "Jess, I am going to leave you with one thought. Think about every decision you make when it comes to Leslie. Many things we do in our lives, we do without thinking about any consequences, but every decision can mean much more. I can't tell you why and please don't try to ask me, this is probably the last time you're going to see me. You're one of the best friends I ever had Jess, I hope you and Leslie have a good life," I said while tears starting to come from my eyes. Jess respected me and didn't ask why, we hugged as we said our final goodbyes. After getting back to the house, I got in my bed and set my alarm for 5 am in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7 Disaster

**Hello again everyone! This is a shorter chapter, but it is the beginning of the climax of the first chapter of this story! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7 "Disaster"

I woke up at 5 am and put my clothes on, this was the last time I would sleep in this home. I climbed up into the treehouse, I will wait here until I can see Leslie coming. It'll be interesting to see if Jess still goes with Mrs. Edmonds or not. I decided after today I was going to return home and relax for a while. Mike was not here, but this trip was not a waste, I made some friends and learned something about myself. Sadly, one of them is most likely going to perish today.

I woke up with my head leaning on the wall, must've fallen asleep. Footsteps started coming from the other side of the forest, Leslie must've come earlier then I thought. What I saw next sent my blood pressure through the roof. "He" was beginning to try to mess with the rope. What he's done to me has made me so angry, I won't even refer to him by name.

"What are you doing here," I angrily yelled at him. "Let Mike go, or I'll kill like your ass like I should've earlier," I said while pulling out my sword.

"Language Jack, you know you can't say that and serve me," He snickers at me.

"Neither is trying to destroy someone's life for your own gain," I yelled at him.

I jumped after Mike, he woke up as I grabbed him. As I looked down, Leslie was lying in the river with blood streaming into the river. Mike nodded at me as I ran away to get her some help. Jess was running towards me when I got back to his house. I am already messing with someone's death date, what difference does it make if he knows the truth about who I am at this point

"Mr. Williams," Jess asked confused.

"Jess this is going to sound crazy, but it's your friend Jack. Get and say that Leslie is badly hurt and I am bringing her. I will explain the rest later, we need to get an ambulance out here now," I exclaimed at Jess. Jess obeyed and went running towards Leslie's house, Mike came walking behind me with a black eye. "The hell happened to you," I asked.

"Those 3 whipped my butt they were laughing about how they had fooled you into saving her. What are they talking about," Mike asked me.

"They know I changed history, they fooled me into thinking they were the ones that cut the rope. I'll have to give account for it later, but right now I'm going to try to save her life, I'm probably screwed either way so might as well," I laughed, but in reality, I was terrified of what was going to happen.

The ambulance pulled up and I placed Leslie on the gurney, her father and mother jumped into it with her as it sped off. Jess looked at me with a look of confusion, I am 9 years older then the me he's seen.

"Jack, how in the world did you grow into an adult in the matter of one day," Jess said looking at me confused

"Jess, I still appreciate our friendship, but I am not really a kid. I am the guardian of my world, and I was in your world to find my friend Mike. I knew Leslie was going to die today the day I got here, I'm not even going to get into how I knew that though. I tried to nudge you to not go with Ms. Edmonds, it looks like you didn't, but Leslie went to Terabithia earlier in the morning then I had thought. She was supposed to die Jess, bad people from my universe fooled me into thinking they were the one that got her killed, so I saved her. I wasn't supposed to do that, there's a good chance I traded my existence for Leslie," I said finishing my explanation.

"I must be dreaming, this is crazy," Jess said looking confused.

"It is, I understand Jess. You and Leslie are still my friends, If I die for her and you to be together. I can take pride in that, I am a guardian of people, it's my job. Do you know what hospital an ambulance would go to? I have a car, we can drive there," I asked Jess. Jess knew where the local place was, so me, Jess, and Mike got in the car and started driving to the emergency room. We walked in and asked to get to where Leslie was, they were very reluctant due to us having no relation to her. But I handed the receptionist a big stack of money, her tone changed very quick. Right this way Jack Burke, she smiled at me as I showed her my id.

Jess ran towards the Burkes as they stood in front of a room crying.

"Jess, she had a concussion and is in a coma. They say she has about a 50-50 chance of living," Bill Burke said as he hugged Jess. "Whatever happens, thank you for being such a wonderful friend to Leslie," Bill said while crying his eyes out. He walked up to me and hugged me as well, "You gave Leslie a chance to live, we are grateful to you Mr. Williams," Bill said still crying uncontrollably. "I have to go make a phone call, thank you both." He said as he walked away.

It's time to go I thought to myself. "Mike, ready to go home," I said while looking at him. Mike nodded, I turned my attention to Jess, "Jess it's time for me to go, were probably never going to see eachother again, so thank you for being an awesome friend," I said as I hugged him. "You and Leslie gave me a sense of childhood I never got to experience, on top of finally having two decent friends. Leslie will come back, as long as you believe she will," I said encouragingly to him. "Please don't ask me anymore questions about who I am or what's going to happen to me, that's for me to worry about. Y'all two live a good life, don't let my sacrifice be in vain,"

"I understand Jack, good luck. I hope things don't turn out that way for you, thank you for being an awesome friend. You really helped me through some hard times, I also couldn't imagine life without Leslie," Jess replied with a smile on his face.

"You're a good kid Jess, good luck getting your girl," I said laughing while I walked off with Mike.  
"You've gotten yourself into some big trouble this time haven't you Jack," Mike asked.

"Let just say, I'll be writing my will when we get home," I said laughing the question off.

"You seem ok with dying," Mike observed.

"If I die saving people, then I did my job. I'll let you know a secret, I knew he was pulling something, I decided to save someone. It's probably going to cost me my life, but I decided last night that was ok. You should know I wouldn't fall for his stupid tricks." I held my sword out and opened the portal and me and Mike went home.

**Jess POV **

What a day this is, one of my friends is from another universe and is a guardian, the other is in the hospital with only a 50% chance to live. I should be more grateful, Jack coming here has given Leslie 50% chance instead of a 0% chance. Everything has happened so fast; my parents probably don't even know where I am at. Bill Burke walked back in looking like he finally quit crying.

"I called your parents Jess and explained what happened, they understand and are just glad you're ok. Mr. Williams told me as he was walking out he had to go ahead and move, so you can ride home with me. They gave Leslie stitches, she isn't going to need surgery, but the question is if she will wake up from the coma," Bill explained. "It's already the afternoon, let's go ahead and go home. You can ride back with me tomorrow to check on her," Bill offered.

''Thank you Bill for talking to my parents. As long as we can go after school I'll tag along" I replied trying to put a smile on my face. The car ride home was a quiet one, the image of my best friend walking up with the girl I love's blood all over him was printed in my mind.

When I got home, dad had already completed my chores. Mom tried to get me to eat something, but I was feeling it. I just went up to my room and sat down on the bed. I drew a picture of Jack then of Leslie and one of us 3 in Terabithia. After a while, I fell asleep.

My dad shook me awake "Jess, called, Leslie passed away tonight," my father said to me.


	8. Chapter 8: She's Alive!

**To those still reading, I am so sorry this took a long 4 months for this to come up. I have up to chapter 15 written, but as I've worked on college projects and personal writings, I am a lot more picky about what I put out. I worked full time and did full time school this summer and I just transferred from Community college to a large University, so this took a bit to get back on. Thanks for whoever has left reviews, I am glad someone is getting enjoyment out of my writing. **

**~Chiefzackery **

Chapter 8

"That's what Leslie Burke said, she told me to keep my mind wide open."

I am alone here on this earth

What you've given me is my worth

I won't forget what you brought

Surely you know it's quite a lot

I am crying here today

Because you're not here like yesterday

Just as the Rope

You are my hope

I wrote this next to the picture of Leslie I drew the night I decided I loved her. I have always been a person that drew, but I felt Leslie probably liked poetry, so I wanted to write a poem in her honor. So much I will never know about her, I can't believe someone could be taken that early in her life.

My life had been sent back 6 months after the events of two days ago, Jack turned out to be a guardian from another universe, now Leslie is dead from falling from a rope. The worst part is Jack is still going to probably get sentenced to death, just due to the fact Leslie's death date changed. What a mess, now it's back to being bullied and having no friends. I'm not even too concerned about eithers eternal destination; how can god be real if he's willing to do this to me? I just sat in my bed praying if there is a god, that he just let this be me having a nightmare.

Walking down the stairs, I decided to just believe it was a nightmare and go on with my day. Jack and Leslie were going to be on the bus as usual, this was all just a crazy dream. I started walking to the barn to do my chores as usual

"Jess your father already took care of your chores this morning," My mother said as I started out the door. "Just come eat your breakfast," My mom instructed me

Something was wrong, I had already convinced myself in my head this was a dream. I started eating out of stress, my sisters looked at me with a funny expression.

"Jess, they're in the process of planning a funeral for Leslie. We are supposed to hear when it is by when you get back from school," my mother announced.

All I could say is "What?"

**Leslie POV**

I find myself sitting in complete darkness, all I remember is me falling from the rope and everything going blank from there. Is this what death is? Just complete nothingness? I never believed in a god, so far there is no judgement or anything, could this be purgatory?

"Is there anybody out there," I yelled out to no response.

Figures, I must be dead. I hope Jess isn't too bent out of shape, Jack moving, and my death must have the poor guy broken.

"Leslie," I heard someone say as I turned around.

It was like an older version of Jack, maybe his dad died too?

"Leslie, this is not the afterlife, you're in a coma. It's me Jack, it's hard to explain what happened and who I really am, so I'll just cut to the chase. You were supposed to die, but I'm a guardian from another universe, my universe's timeline is later than yours, so I knew what was going to happen to you. The bad people that are pretty much the reason I was here in the first place to find my friend they misplaced, fooled me into thinking they were the cause of your death. I saved you not wanting my world's problems being the reason someone's life be taken. I am going to be dead in 2 days, I just came to let you know you have a choice. The one thing that can free you from your coma is love. If you don't want to come back, you will be sent to the afterlife. The question to ask yourself, is there someone you care enough about to come back for?"

To be honest, I'm not opposed to just moving on. But I don't want to leave Jess…

"That's the decision you must make now, I wouldn't be all that excited about dying for you to die anyway. It's your choice though, I know for a fact there's someone at home who misses you more than anything. I'll leave you with that," Jack said as he faded away.

I smiled and realized the decision that must be made.

**Third Person POV**

"I don't believe this Jillian, her eyes just opened," The doctor exclaimed.

"How are we going to explain this to her family? You pronounced her dead an hour ago" nurse Jillian whispered.

"I don't know, but at least it's not bad news. It makes me look bad though when someone comes back from the dead, this will be all over the papers tomorrow," The doctor said mildly frustrated.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burke, may we speak with you," The doctor said

Leslie's parents were in the process of calling home to plan a funeral for their dead 13-year-old daughter. They had moved down for her to finally make friends, she made them, but now their little girl was taken from them at such a young age.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burke, I don't know how to tell this to you, but your daughter just woke up. Her pulse had completely stopped, but now an hour later she's awake! It's a medical miracle to make matters simple. You two can go in and see her if you wish," The doctor offered.

The Burkes just stood still with a look of disbelief on their face, their daughter in a coma went from being dead to awake in the span of an hour and 10 minutes. They walked in to see their daughter with her signature smile on her face with a big bandage around her head.

**Leslie POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed, it feels like something had wacked me upside the head. The room is empty, there is a tv and flowers next to my bed. The doctor brought my parents in the room as a smiled at them. They looked at me as if they had seen a ghost, they both ran up and hugged me.

"We are so glad you're awake Leslie, you were pronounced dead," my dad said tearfully.

I couldn't believe it, I was dead at one point. "How long was I out guys?"

"You were in a coma for a week! We thought we had lost you honey," Mom said crying harder than dad.

"Where is Jess? Is he coming to see me today," I asked hoping to see my friend?

"Well, he was told you were dead. We will ask the Aarons if we can go pick him up from school to visit you," my dad answered.

"Thanks Bill."

The doctor walked in and told my parents I should probably get some rest, they obliged and left the room. I just laid there and watched TV, I was too scared to go back to sleep after awaking from a coma. TV was something we did not have at home, so it was an interesting new experience for me anyway.

**Jess POV**

Saying school stinks today would be the understatement of the year. I have Janice picking on me because Jack is gone, so now she has no fear of me. Then Scott Hoager made fun of Leslie's death, I gave him a black eye. That put me in ISS, so at least people will leave me alone now.

"Jess, why would you punch another student," The principal asked me

"Try having someone laugh at your friend who died last night, on top of them bullying you and the person dead for the last 5 years for me. You'll have your answer," I responded smartly. He just walked away, it's amazing how Scott can get away with whatever he wants every day, but if I do one thing wrong, I go to detention and ISS. Sometimes I think some kids get in trouble so much, the school just quits caring. My dad and mom are always too busy with something, I doubt they care much about what's going on here anyway. 2:30 came, it was time for me to go home.

"Did you learn your lesson Jess," The principal asked.

You know, the people at this school suck. He didn't consider one thing, including my best friends leaving and dying, all in the span of two days. "Yes, I won't hit people anymore," I responded to get him off my back.

As I started walking out the door, the principle said my name and asked me to listen "Keep in mind, I do understand what you've been through the past two days. Punching people is still unacceptable, bad things are going to happen in life, but you can't let them cause you to be out of character Jess. I'll be in prayer for you."

I nodded and thanked him and walked out the door. I walked outside, due to ISS I couldn't take the bus, so the principal said he called my parents for them to come get me. When I got to the sidewalk, Bill Burkes car was waiting at the curbside. This makes no sense, maybe he was here picking up Leslie's belongings or something.

"Hey Jess, I told your dad I'm picking you up today," Bill motioned to me.

I got in his front seat, being around Leslies father was just earie for me. For someone who just lost their daughter, he seems happy.

"Jess, a miracle happened, Leslie is alive. The doctors can't explain it, but she just woke up a little under an hour after she was pronounced dead," Mr. Burke said with delight.

"So, she's awake? What in the world happened? How did she get revived," I asked Bill as a million questions kept flowing through my head?

"That's the thing Jess, nobody knows how she's even alive right now, much less awake from her coma. The doctor said sometimes unexplainable medical miracles happen," Bill speculated.

I wasn't going to get myself excited until I saw her awake and alive with my own two eyes. My life has been spent hoping, just sick of everything being ruined. Should I tell Leslie I love her when I see her? If she's alive of course. I think I might wait until were in Terabithia, she's probably tired and out of it now.

We pulled up to the hospital where Leslie is. I hated this building for a little bit, it was the place I thought my friend had died, plus the place my other friend left me on little to no notice. Bill went up to the receptionist and made sure it was ok I came with him to his daughters' room, the lady approved as he motioned me to come with him.

**Leslie POV**

I opened my eyes to the nurse bringing me a late lunch, I must've fallen asleep while watching TV. The lunch in front of me was just some food from a fast-food joint, being in a coma, I obviously hadn't been eating very much, so I began helping myself.

"Leslie, your dad went to go pick up one of your friends to visit you, he told me to let you know if you woke up before he got back," the nurse informed me.

I thanked her as she nodded and told me to let her know if I needed anything else. I was going to see Jess again, I will never forget the words I said when I fell off the rope, "I love you Jess." It's funny how death being in your eyes makes you think about your relationships with people. My almost death made me admit I felt something more then friendship for Jess, I've kind of suspected I did for a while, but just couldn't work up the courage to admit it to myself or especially him.

Jess walked in the room and looked at me as my parents did when they first saw me, like they had seen a ghost. I guess it's a funny feeling to see someone who you were told just days before was dead.

"Leslie, I'm so sorry this happened to you, I wish I would've made it to the creek sooner," Jess started saying

"Jess, one of us would have fallen off that rope sooner or later, there was nothing that was going to stop it. Let's be glad neither of us died, I realize I'm lucky to be here right now," I said telling Jess to stop feeling sorry.

"Have they said yet when you will be getting out," Jess asked

"They said maybe tomorrow evening as long as nothing goes downhill, but I will have to be at home for about a month with little to no risk of contact. Which is far better on what my alternative would've been," I answered.

"Definitely. I decided during school today to build a bridge to Terabithia, so we don't risk getting hurt anymore," Jess declared

"That's a great idea, I wish I could help you, but I'll have to pretty much be at home all the time,"

The nurse walked into the room and informed us visiting hours were over. I told Jess I'd see him after school tomorrow as he walked out of the room. I wish I had the courage to tell him how much I cared about him. Someday.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Getting out of bed this morning is interesting, I feel like I've had a good and bad dream all at once. Leslie and Jack were gone, now Leslie is alive again, it's all like it's just a crazy dream. I smack my face a couple times to make sure I'm awake before I go outside to do my chores. I guess I'll know what's real by the end of the day, in the end, I gotta cope with either reality.

While walking outside, I saw Bill Burke's car pull up to his house, they pulled Leslie out of the car. She was asleep, probably tired from all the time in the hospital. I smiled at the fact that my friend is still here, plus the fact Jack didn't possibly sacrifice his life for no reason. Today is Saturday, that means there is no school. Hopefully I can see her at some point today, I felt the worst pain of loss I've felt when I was told she was dead.

I went around and did my chores, I thought about going over to see Leslie, but I don't want to bother the Burkes. The thought through my head to go see Jack, but then I remembered he is no longer here. I am alone again like I was before they came around, so I decided to do what I did before they came around. Run. I sprinted around and for once, I am glad I am not the fattest kid in my school. It's crazy how in 5 months, the most important thing in my life changed so much. I go from only care about being the fastest, to caring about two friends I thought I'd never have. I knew exactly what the most important thing to me was when I heard the words your friend is dead. I love Leslie Burke; I have accepted that and don't care what people think. I just don't know how I am ever going to tell her.

I finished running and went to take a shower before my sisters went crazy. After finishing, I did my homework and started drawing, I looked at the clock and saw it was 7 o clock. My mother called me down for dinner, I ran down and noticed dad was not at the table.

"Where's dad?" I asked

"He's having to work overtime at the store this week, he's going to be working nights for a awhile," answered mom.

I'm kind of relieved about that, my dad was barely even around when Leslie was hurt. I guess he cared a little bit when she died, but it wasn't too long before she was back again. My dad is always going to be his angry usual self, I just have decided to accept that and move on with my life.

Unfortunately, I didn't get to see Leslie as I had hoped today, but I guess it's better then what the alternative. The picture of Leslie smiling I drew the night before she got hurt was lying on my bed open. The poem I drew next to it reminded me of the alternative of what could've been, I'm over her complaining about in my mind about not seeing her, but she was almost dead. I drew a picture of a bridge to Terabithia I had thought about to replace the rope as I fell asleep.

The next day I started walking to the bust stop, Leslie walked out with her dad to the car.

"Hey Jess, I'm taking Leslie to school today because of the concerns with her head. If you want to ride, you're more than welcome to," Bill said as he saw me walking by.

"Thanks ," I said while getting in the back seat. Leslie smiled at me, I hadn't seen her in a couple days, but when you feel like somebody is gone, it feels like eternity.

"You are feeling any better Leslie?"

"A little bit, I'm excited to be back in school. I'm scared to see how far I am behind at this point," answered Leslie.

Of course, her main concern is where she's at in school. "At least you're in the top of your class now that Jack is gone," I smirked knowing she would be mad.

"If it wasn't for my doctor saying nothing that could cause any injury, I'd punch you right now," Leslie said slightly annoyed.

This brought something to my mind, should I tell her what Jack really is? He also told me he was probably going to be punished and probably killed for saving Leslie, is it fair to put that guilt on her? I'll think about this later, now's not the time.

"I heard that Jack's father saved me, did you get to meet him Jess," asked Leslie

"For a minute," I answered. I wasn't trying to lie, but I can't tell her in front of her father. He would freak if he found out anything about any of this. I honestly feel like I'm in a movie or something at this point.

We arrived at school, Mr. Burke bid us farewell as he drove off. Me and Leslie were a little early, so we went and got breakfast and just talked about regular things. I was worried about how life was going to be after this incident, but everything seemed normal.

"Hey Leslie, I was thinking, we should build a bridge across the stream into Terabithia, so nobody gets hurt," I suggested.

"That's a great idea, I'll mainly have to give moral support though, I can't do much heavy activity for 3 months."

"That's fine, your dad said I could use some lumber that is behind yall's place, we can probably start working on it this weekend," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I'm free," she agreed.

We looked up and saw class was in 15 minutes, so we both started walking to Mrs. Meyers class. Mrs. Meyers was lecturing on some historical event I didn't care about, so I just kept drawing in my sketchpad. The class had to put Leslie's desk back in because she turned out to not be dead, I'll tell Leslie next time were in Terabithia about that.

Class went by slowly and recess time was finally here, Leslie wasn't allowed to outside due to her physical limitations. I asked if I could stay with her, but they said I still had to go outside. Scott Hoager tried to make fun of me not having my "girlfriend" around, but I just ignored him. The big thing around is kissing girls right now, if you hadn't had your first kiss, you were a loser. I've never been huge into the whole girl thing until Leslie came around, the discussion made me think about how I should handle my feelings for her. I should've asked Jack what I should do before he left, but things were chaotic at that point.

Recess ended, and we went back to class, Leslie sat next to me for Mrs. Edmonds music class and we passed each other notes during class. She passed me a letter saying how annoying it was people were harassing each other about not having their first kiss, and she had been hearing it from all the other girls at school. After school ended, Bill was waiting to pick us up, I asked him for permission to use the lumber behind his house for a project I wanted to do. He agreed, so me and Leslie went to build a bridge across the stream into Terabithia. We started chatting about how the school day went and the usual annoyances.

"Jess… who saved me for real? I can tell you've been holding back the truth," asked Leslie.

"Leslie, you're going to think I hit my head, but Jack isn't from here. He is a guardian of another universe who was looking for his friend here. He saved you when you fell, you are supposed to be dead right now Leslie." I replied.

"How did he know I was supposed to die," she asked.

"His timelines time is ahead of ours, he wasn't supposed to change anything, but some bad guy from his timeline showed up and pretended he was the cause of your death. He saved you for that reason, I ran into him when I was on the way to go meet you. He's 20, he just changed himself into a younger person for trying to find his friend. I don't know if I should tell you this, but I guess I will, he is probably going to be killed for his actions of saving you." I said painfully mourning my friend.

"That explains why he was writing papers far beyond our level, I feel really bad about what's going to happen to him… I don't know what to say about that," she said beginning to shed tears.

I put my hand on her back trying to help cheer her up, "He told me to tell you to not feel bad, saving people is what he does. He thanked us for being his first true friends who didn't follow him for who he was. He stayed longer than planned because he had something for the first time in his life, a normal life."

She looked up at me "When we finish the bridge, I want to make a memorial for him. It's the least I can do for what he has done. By the way, my parents said something about you not going with Ms. Edmonds the day I got hurt, why did you not go? I thought she was like the person you adored."

My heart dropped, without thinking I said, "Because I wanted to spend my Saturday with you instead of going to some museum," I instantly realized what I said, both me and Leslie were blushing beat red.

She leaned forward and gave me a small kiss on the lips. Ok I was dreaming.

"That's for you being so sweet, and so people at school will quit bothering us about not having kissed anybody," Leslie said while smiling.

I felt like I was going to pass out, even if it was just because of something stupid at school, Leslie just kissed me. Jack would be calling me hopeless right now, I could just hear him laughing at me. Heck, he might be here right now in spirit if he's really gone, I'm not even going to try to understand any of this stuff. I miss him and feel bad for him, but I am grateful to the end of time to him for saving my friend.

"I also know a secret, the girl Scott Hoager said he kissed, she said today she hasn't kissed anyone," Leslie said with her mischievous grin.

"I'm assuming you're wanting to write another letter tomorrow," I asked laughing

"Let's just say, he's going to regret harassing me and you about it," Leslie chuckled.

The day went by, I finished the bridge with a sign I painted on top that says nothing crushes us. We went to the treehouse and I painted a picture of me, Leslie, and Jack all standing together at the bridge. I made a cross and taped the picture on it, we placed it next to the treehouse as we both payed our respects.

I started first paying my respects, "Jack, you were an awesome friend to me, you got me through some hard times I never thought I'd get through. I'm assuming what you said would happen happened. I hope you have peace wherever you are, and just want to thank you for everything.

Leslie started tearing up and said what she had to say "Jack, you were a big part of building this place. The short time we had with you was amazing, I'm hoping wherever you are you're happy. I am grateful for you saving my life, I realize I'm not even supposed to be here. It almost feels like you gave up your life for mine, I feel horrible about it, but I guess what happened. I guess all I can say is thank you," Leslie planted her head on my chest in tears.

I'm sure it's unbearable to know one of your friends was going to die because you lived. There wasn't much I had to say, so I just let her cry. I'm grateful she is here though, thank you so much Jack.

It started to rain so we ran back home, we didn't have to swing across the rope that almost severed our friendship for eternity, so I'm thankful. We bid each other farewell as I ran back to the house.

I laid in bed smiling; I had my first kiss with the love of my life. The feeling I got down my back from it is something I cannot describe. I pulled out my sketchbook and drew a picture of me and her in the middle of a heart holding hands. I pulled it out and locked it in one of my little lockboxes, don't want to take the risk of her seeing this until I'm ready. She still left it open by saying the whole thing with the stuff that's going on at school. Either way, I went to sleep with all being right in the world.


End file.
